


Asshole

by mjisonfire



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Madrid CF, Seriker - Freeform, spain nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjisonfire/pseuds/mjisonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Sergio's birthday and Iker did not wish him a happy birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asshole

Sergio did not understand why he is ignoring him. Everyone that crossed Sergio today, hugged him, kissed and wished him a happy birthday. His Real Madrid team, tweeted him, texted him, called him and they even wrote in the whatsapp group. He first thought maybe he forgot but then all these hints from everywhere and no, he still did not give him a face.

He sighed as he saw Iker tweeted something on twitter, but it wasn’t about him. He is so mad that Iker did not even notice him in the hall or at training. Sergio felt like crying, maybe he did something that pissed Iker, but Iker won’t tell him.

“Ramos will you fucking stop?” Raul told Sergio, which made him jump because he did not expect from him to talk anytime soon.

“W-what?” Sergio said not understanding what he is trying to say.

“You have been sighing for the past hour, will you stop?” Sergio was shocked, he was so into his thoughts he did not notice it passed an hour.

“Oh..” Was the only thing Sergio said. He wanted to ask Raul if he knows if he did something to upset Iker or not, or maybe he is not making any sense. Wait, maybe Iker wished him happy birthday but Sergio can’t remember. No no, I would sure remember if Iker wished me a happy birthday.

“You are doing it again” Raul told Sergio.

“Right sorry” Raul nodded.

“Wanna talk about it?” Raul asked. Sergio did not know if he wants to talk about it or not, it sound pathetic when thought of saying the words. What will Raul’s reaction be when he will tell him “Iker did not wish me a happy birthday and he has been ignoring me the whole day!” He bet Raul will laugh at him and tell him that he is so childish.

When Sergio checked the clock next to their bed, it was 11:20 PM and what he hated about it, is that it will be the next day and Iker did not say anything to him. Sergio sighed again and looked at Raul and shook his head.

“I will go for a walk” Sergio told himself more than Raul. He jumped out of his bed and left the room he shared with Raul. As he walked he thought maybe smelling fresh air would help him calm down or feel any better soon, but he was wrong. When the elevator open, he was ready to get in but he was shocked that he saw Iker, but Iker was not alone. Iker was with Isco and Dani. They were talking and laughing, but when they noticed Sergio they all stopped. 

“Umm, right. Hi” Sergio said and gave them his best smile and took the stairs. God I sounded so stupid and pathetic, Sergio thought. When he reached the lobby of the hotel, it was quite and empty great what he needed. He though of sitting on the chair in the lobby or going for a walk, but he did not trust himself. If he left he might go and grab himself a drink actually more than one, or more of till he will get drunk, which will lead to him saying or doing things that he will regret later.

Sergio decided to stay in the lobby and closed his eyes as the music of the hotel were playing in the background. He needed to do something and the fact that he forgot his phone is not going to help. He sighed again for the millionth time today.

“Why are you sitting alone?” Sergio wanted to beat the hell out of Iker, the things his voice did to him. He was thinking of ignoring Iker but at the same time he wanted to talk to him. God, I am acting like a girl, he though. He opened his eyes and the first thing that greeted him was the goal keeper’s light brown eyes. The eyes that does thing to his body just by looking at it.

“Nene?” Iker asked again, god he just wanted to hug the hell out of him.

“Yes?” Sergio asked, not wanting to answer his question. The goal keeper looked at Sergio as if he is trying to understand what is wrong with him by just looking at his eyes.

“I asked you, why are you sitting alone?” Iker asked his question again. Sergio thought of many answers, but he did not want to sound depressed. He did not care that Iker did not wish him a happy birthday, hell all what he wanted was Iker to give him a face, which he is giving him now and he is pissed. Sergio felt like slapping himself.

“I felt like sitting alone?” Serigo cursed under his breath because his answer came out as a question when he wanted to sound he is sure of his answer.

“Oh” Iker said. 

“Oh, yeah” Sergio mumbled, but he was sure Iker heard him. When Sergio checked the time, 3 minutes till midnight, fuck.

“Nene, you have been sighing a lot today, seriously what is wrong?” Iker asked. Sergio was so pissed off he wanted to kick him in the shine.

“ME PISSED OFF?” Sergio shouted and he did not care at this moment people started at them. Fuck them all and fuck Iker. What the fuck is wrong with him. Nene what is wrong? You fucking asshole It is my birthday and you did not even wish me a happy birthday!

“Sese, calm down” Iker said. Sergio was about to punch Iker in the face. What shocked Sergio is that as he was about punch Iker, Iker held his hand they walked toward the exit of the hotel. What is he going to do now, trying to calm Sergio down? Because Sergio was sure as hell, he won’t be calm anytime soon. Sergio knew in the back of his mind he should not be pissed about this stupid birthday wish, but god hearing from Iker would make his day actually maybe his year no no his life.

“Will you let my hand go?” Sergio asked, as Iker pulled his hand and they were walking in Amsterdam. Iker did not answer him and he was not shocked, the asshole. They stopped walking and there they were standing on a bridge. However, the view was everything. It just reminded Sergio why he liked this city a lot.

Iker held Sergio’s face and turned it to face him. Sergio was confused at Iker and he wanted to know what the hell is wrong with. Wait he was actually smiling. WHERE IS MY PHONE WHEN I NEED IT?

“What asshole?” Sergio asked, as he rolled his eyes. Iker just smiled at him

“Happy birthday Sergio Ramos” Iker said, as he closed his eyes he leaned in and kissed Sergio. Sergio was shocked that it took him 10 seconds to respond to Iker’s kiss, yes he counted the seconds.

Iker stopped kissing Sergio’s lips, as he backed away Sergio thought he would stop kissing him, but no no. Iker started tracing Sergio’s jaws by his lips and then he started moving to his neck and when he kissed his neck, Sergio could not hold back his moan as he got closer to Iker. Iker went from Sergio’s neck to his ear, forehead, eyes, nose, cheek and then he reached again to Sergio’s lips, but he did not kiss it immediately. He bit his lips and shoved his tongue into Sergio’s mouth. Sergio could not stop his heart from pounding. He missed Iker so much. Sergio wrapped his arm around Iker’s neck and wanted to be as closer as he can to Iker.

Iker smiled as he backed away and smiled at Sergio, and Sergio knew why. Iker always loved how Sergio lips would turn red after they kissed actually more of bitting his lips.

“I thought you forgot about my birthday” Sergio said as his forehead and Iker’s were touching and the only space between them were their mouth. Iker smiled and pecked Sergio’s lips.

“I will never forgot your birthday” Iker said.

“Then care to tell me why, you have been ignoring me the whole day?” Sergio said and Iker laughed.

“I wanted to be the last person who would wish you a happy birthday” Sergio raised his eyebrow looking at Iker.

“Come on, we have a reservation at a hotel” Iker told Sergio as he held his hand.

“Oh and what are we planning to do?” Sergio was excited.

“It is a secret” Iker told Sergio as he kissed him and took his hand and walked.

“Asshole” Sergio mumbled.


End file.
